Collaborative works may generally be described as works created by the individual contributions of more than one contributor wherein the individual contributions collectively form the collaborative work. One well-known example of a collaborative work of authorship is Wikipedia, which has approximately 18 million articles written collaboratively by volunteers around the world. Wikipedia is self-described as “the free encyclopedia that anyone can edit.” Another well-known form of a collaborative work of authorship of innovation might be open-source software development. Several software developers who may or may not know each other personally contribute portions of source code that together make up a complex system that can provide significant value to users worldwide. Collaborative works may promote inclusivity of authorship and voluntary contributions by the contributors. Some of these collaborative works garner income through user fees, advertising revenue, etc.